read me! also written by fireneko
by Kaledena
Summary: Yeah... well basically two girls get sucked into there computers.... what more do ou want from me?


FireNeko: Hey, I'm back and I'm not alone! Today I'm working with...crickets chirp...AHEM...drum roll Kaledena!  
  
Kaledena: Hello All! Well I'm trying something new and working with a new friend. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a dark, cloudless night in the middle of New York, and there were people awake, but there not important. The important person is sitting in front of her computer looking at a yyh site her friend told her about. This girl had her long brown hair in a ponytail and her eyes were green with a gold tint in the middle. She had tan skin and she wore a pair of black baggy pants and black shoes and a gray hoodie, and she looked about 14. When the site loaded on her computer, she saw a chibi Kurama dance across the screen. She watched the strange sight for a moment until she saw the chibi Kurama hold up a plain, white sign that said ENTER on it in big black letters. She then clicked on the chibi Kurama and the site started to load. Just as it had finished loading, her computer screen turned black. In frustration she yelled at her computer screen, not aware of the fact that it was the middle of the night and when that didn't work she hit it with the palm of her hand. As soon as her hand connected with monitor, it turned on, but the colors were all swirly and a strange wind was blowing in the direction of the computer. The wind got stronger and only continued to do so, random objects in the room started to get sucked into the computer and after a great struggle it managed to get her in to. Before everything went black she managed to say one thing.  
  
"What the Hell!"  
  
Later  
  
A while later a young girl awaked her with medium dark brown hair to her shoulders and brown eyes. She was also around fourteen and was a little short. She had spotless, pale skin and wore a blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans; she wore no shoes with this outfit. But the unusual thing about this girl were the big pointy ears on top of her head and the long, slender tail that was partially wrapped around one leg, and all of these a brown that matched her hair perfectly.  
  
"Who the hell are you?! And where am I!?!?! Don't touch me!" yelled the first girl with wide eyes as she stared at the other young girl.  
  
"Makai," she responded shyly, "You do know where that is, right?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You know," she said, her voice losing its shyness by a little, "Yu Yu Hakusho"  
  
"Yeah, I know," the first girl said, "But, but-" Before anything else could come out of her mouth, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell into the dust once again. The other girl sighed at picked her up, carrying her bridal style, taking her somewhere safe.  
  
Later (again)  
  
The first girl woke, once again, at the young demon, this time she was facing the door talking to someone. After she finished talking, she turned towards the first girl and walked up to her.  
  
"Feeling better?" she asked, quieter than before, "What's your name?"  
  
"Kaledena...." She said sitting up,"And not really.... where are we?"  
  
"I'm Samantha, so you know," the young demon said, "and this is genkai's shrine,"  
  
"Really?" Kaledena asked becoming almost fully awake. "And you're serious? They actually exist????"  
  
"I'm not sure," Samantha answered, gaining a far off look, "Last thing I remember is getting eaten by my computer,"  
  
"So I'm not the only one..."  
  
"Interesting," Samantha stated, "Now, how do we get back?"  
  
"Don't ask me, I just woke up." Kaledena said, rubbing her head slightly.  
  
"Point taken" Samantha replied, an amused smile crossing her face.  
  
Kaledena nodded and stood up slowly, "So why don't I meet the crew?"  
  
"Sure!" exclaimed Samantha, and with a swish of her foxtail she headed to the door, "lets go!"  
  
Kaledena walked over to the door cautiously and peered out of the door for a moment, seeing who was in the room. She noticed that Yusuke and Kuwabara were in an argument and Kurama was watching bemused. Hiei was in a corner ignoring everyone and Yukina was watching them wishing they would stop fighting. Botan, Genkai and Koenma just looked at the two boys like they were morons, which they could have been. Kaledena walked into the room nervously.  
  
"Hey!" said yusuke with a lopsided grin on his face as he turned to look at Kaledena, "You're awake!"  
  
"Hi." Kaledena said while waving with two fingers.  
  
"Guy's this is Kaledena," Samantha said, coming out from behind her, "You know them right?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Kaledena said smiling slightly.  
  
"Well then," Samantha said a little nervous, "What now?"  
  
"We need to figure out how to send you home," Koenma said.  
  
"Right," Samantha said, now very nervous looking, "about that, I don't want to,"  
  
"You want to stay?" Koenma asked, a little taken aback, "What are we supposed to do with an untrained demon?"  
  
"Well," Samantha answered, a smile once again crossing her face, "You could train me to be a spirit detective,"  
  
"I don't know," Koenma said, "That could be dangerous, and who could train you?"  
  
"Hiei," Samantha replied simply, "Always wanted to use a sword,"  
  
"No," Hiei intervened, "I'm not training some pathetic baka onna,"  
  
"Actually, I think it's a good idea," Koenma said, getting a glare and a smile directed towards him, "We could always use more spirit detectives,"  
  
"Cool," Samantha said, then she turned towards Kaledena, "You still want to go home?"  
  
"I'm not really sure...." Kaledena said looking around the room. "What good could I do?"  
  
"Well," Samantha answered, "You could be a spirit detective too, I'd be fun!"  
  
"Alright..." Kaledena answered. "Why not?"  
  
"Cool!" Samantha answered, with a smile and punching her fist into the air.  
  
Kaledena nodded nervously.... "Just promise me one thing."  
  
"What?" Samantha asked, suddenly serious.  
  
"Never do that again." Kaledena said with a smile.  
  
"Sure," Samantha said with a sweatdrop.  
  
End Chapter  
  
FireNeko: I like it! I should do that again! Kaledena say bye!  
  
Kaledena: buh bye all people, unless you're those creepy lawyer people wearing purple suits who want to sue me for any reasons.... shifty eyes Yeah.... Until next time! 


End file.
